


You'll Always Have An Invitation With Me

by bambooleaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, but natsu does :), excitable natsu, kageyama's first time meeting hinata's family, kids usually dont like kags, shy kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambooleaf/pseuds/bambooleaf
Summary: Kageyama had never been the type to receive invitations to friends’ houses for hanging out or sleepovers and he’d convinced himself for so long that it didn’t matter, that it was okay. Now? He didn’t have to anymore.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	You'll Always Have An Invitation With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penguinsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinsmile/gifts).



> Hey @penguinsmile, I hope you enjoy this :) Thanks for the great prompts, I might write the second one later on when I have a break from the semester! Hope everything is well with you!

Kageyama had never been the type to receive invitations to friends’ houses. And that was fine, he preferred it that way-- even if he had to remind himself that it didn’t matter every time he heard his classmates discussing said get-togethers in the hallways. It was perfectly okay that Kageyama wasn’t invited to birthday parties or dinners or movie nights, it was fine. He’d never had close friends to visit anyway, and even though his mother urged him to talk to more people and make friends, he was happy on his own. Of course, loneliness had been something he’d been feeling less and less since meeting (and now dating) Hinata, and he realized that maybe he had been a little jealous of the friendships his classmates had. He and Hinata ate lunch together, walked to practice together, and roamed the halls together-- a drastic change from Kageyama doing everything on his own.

Still, when Hinata asked him to come over after practice to watch a movie while they were eating lunch, he was surprised.

“You want me to come over?” Kageyama blinked at the red haired boy, his milk carton halfway to his mouth. 

“Yeah! We can watch this new action movie I got this week-end. Natsu and I had to beg our mom to get it for us, and it seemed like something you would like too!” Hinata explained, his eyes on his food. Kageyama stared at his boyfriend until the silence went on for too long and he looked up to meet Kageyama’s eyes.

“What?” Hinata squinted at the taller boy, wrinkling the freckles on his nose and pausing in his eating. 

“You…. you want me to watch a movie with you… at your house?” Kageyama asked, making sure he heard the other boy right.

“Um… yeah Bakageyama, that’s what I said. Were you listening at all?” Hinata rolled his eyes playfully before resuming his meal. Kageyama frowned, took a sip of his milk, and considered his reply-- this was uncharted territory. 

“We can buy snacks on the way to my house if that’s what you’re worried about,” Hinata added as an afterthought. 

“Okay,” Kageyama found himself saying. Hinata looked up from his food, brown eyes meeting blue, and grinned at his taller boyfriend. 

“Okay,” the red head repeated, then went on to describe what the movie was about while Kagayama only half-listened. He knew he was going to have to text his mom that he was going to Hinata’s house, but he wondered if he should text his sister as well. Then, remembering Miwa’s teasing smile the last time he mentioned Hinata to her, he shuddered and decided against it. His older sister had been insufferable ever since she found out Kageyama had a boyfriend, and he didn’t want to give her any more material to tease him with than she already had.

“Hey, Distracted-yama, pay attention! You need to know what happened in the trailer so you understand the movie, ‘cause I’m not explaining it again.” Hinata poked at him with his chopsticks, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“You know I could just look up the whole plot right now and spoil it for you, right?” Kageyama swatted Hinata’s chopsticks away and turned back to his own lunch. Hinata gasped at his threat dramatically.

“You wouldn’t,” he stared at Kageyama with round eyes, as if he was actually offended..

“Just for that threat, I’m taking some of your meat,” Hinata added, then reached into Kageyama’s bento to take out a piece of his lunch and popped it into his mouth. Kageyama gaped at him, offended, and then reached over and tickled his sides until his boyfriend offered him part of his meatbun in return in between bursts of laughter.

“You better not spoil the movie for me or Natsu,” Hinata huffed as he finally escaped Kageyama’s grasp, running his fingers through his messy hair in an attempt to make it neater.

“You can’t stop me,” Kageyama responded, but he had to turn his face away to hide his smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were two of them. Kageyama blinked as if to clear his vision. Nope, still two hyper redheads bouncing in front of him. Kageyama thought Hinata on his own was energetic and loud, but now there was twice the amount of chaos.

“Nii-chan!” A small, red-headed girl flung herself through the doorway as soon as the two boys set foot on the porch of the house.

“Natsu!” Hinata responded, opening his arms for a hug. The girl-- Natsu-- had the same red curls, wide smile, and sparkling brown eyes as her older brother. Kageyama stood to the side awkwardly as the two embraced, then stiffened as they turned their gazes towards him.

“This is Kageyama,” Hinata waved his arm towards the taller boy, and Kageyama gave Natsu a small wave, hoping he didn’t come off as too intimidating. Kageyama had never been good with children, and he’d even reduced a few to tears with his smile before.

“Kageyama-san, you’re so tall,” Natsu said, almost reverently, and immediately grabbed Kageyama’s hand in her much smaller one to tug him inside. 

“Pardon the intrusion,” Kageyama ducked his head at Hinata’s mother, who poked her head out from the kitchen with a wide smile.

“Hinata, you didn’t tell me you were bringing Kageyama home,” she said, coming out of the kitchen fully and wiping her hands on a towel while the two boys took their shoes off at the doorway-- Kageyama doing so single-handedly because Natsu had yet to let go of his left hand. 

“Mom, I told you yesterday, remember? When we bought that movie?” Hinata prompted his mother as he approached her for a quick hug. Hinata-san pressed a kiss into her son’s curls with a thoughtful look on her face.

“Oh yes, I remember now. You mentioned the movie seemed like something he would like.” She nodded. “It’s about time you brought him home after all. He’s said so much about you, you know.” The last sentence was directed to Kageyama, who gave Hinata’s mother a slight nod in response, not knowing what else to do.

“Moooom,” Hinata protested, pulling away from his mother with his cheeks flushed. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.” Hinata-san laughed, reaching forward to ruffle Hinata’s hair.

“Kageyama-san, it’s going to be such a cool movie,” Natsu changed the subject, looking up at Kageyama with excitement in her eyes. “Nii-chan and I have been waiting for it to come out for months!”

Kageyama shifted his weight awkwardly, then gave Natsu a small smile. “That sounds exciting,” he offered, and it seemed to be the right thing to say because Natsu nodded in agreement and gave him a bright smile.

“You can set your school bag down where the shoes are,” Hinata told Kageyama, already pulling out a blanket and setting it on the couch.

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything,” Hinata-san told them, then turned away and left the three standing in the walkway. 

“Can Kageyama sit next to me, nii-chan?” Natsu asked, finally letting go of Kageyama’s hand to scramble to the couch.

“Kageyama can sit in the middle,” Hinata gave one of his sister’s pigtails a gentle tug, eliciting a giggle. Kageyama set his bag down as the Hinata siblings took their places on the couch with a reasonably large space in the middle. Before the dark-haired teen could hesitate, Hinata craned his neck back to meet Kageyama’s gaze and patted the spot next to him. Kageyama gave his boyfriend a small smile in return and then joined him. 

“Before the movie starts,” Hinata pulled out a grocery bag from the stop he and Kageyama had made on the way from school.

“I almost forgot about the snacks,” Kageyama admitted, watching as Hinata handed Natsu her favorites from the bag.

“You were that excited for the movie?” Hinata asked, eyes sparkling with glee. More like nervous to meet your family, Kageyama thought, but nodded instead, intertwining his fingers with Hinata and sitting back against the couch.

“Will you help me unfold the blanket?” Natsu asked from his other side, struggling with the blanket.

“Sure,” Kageyama released his hold on Hinata’s hand to unfold the blanket and spread it over the three of them. 

“Okay, are we ready for the movie?” Hinata asked, wiggling the remote with his finger over the play button.

“Yes!” Natsu squealed. Hinata hit play and the movie began, opening with the introduction of how the main character got his superpowers.

Try as he might, Kageyema had a hard time focusing on the plot of the movie. Hinata was so warm by his side, his fingers trailed up and down Kageyama’s arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. They were halfway through the movie when Natsu yawned and snuggled into Kageyama’s side. Kageyama froze, and Hinata stopped moving his fingers, sensing Kageyama’s stiffness.

“You okay?” Hinata turned his head to whisper into Kageyama’s ear.

“Yeah, I just…” he gestured to Natsu’s sleeping form.

“Oh yeah, she does that. I swear, she’s never made it through a movie we’ve watched together,” Hinata laughed softly. 

“Oh.” Kageyama replied, unsure how to explain to his boyfriend that this is the first time he’s ever had a child trust him enough to fall asleep on him, and that children usually avoided him wherever he went. Hinata’s fingers began moving up and down his arm again.

“You know,” the red head began, “Natsu has a really good judge of character.”

“Really?” Kageyama’s breath caught in his throat. Hinata nodded, leaning his head against the taller boy’s shoulder.

“Yeah. One time, I really liked this girl and I invited her over. Right away, Natsu didn’t like her and went straight to her room to hide from her. Turns out, the girl was just stringing me along for a dare she’d been given by her friends.” Hinata explained.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama let his lips brush Hinata’s temple softly, and Hinata’s fingers stuttered against his arm.

“It’s okay, I have you now.” Hinata replied in a hushed voice.

“I was really scared Natsu wouldn’t like me,” Kageyama admitted. Hinata pulled his head off of Kageyama’s shoulder and turned to look at him, his eyes searching.

“Why not?” he asked his dark haired boyfriend.

“Kids don’t like me, they’re usually scared of me. I’ve… even made one cry before.” Kageyama hated the way his breath hitched when he said that. Hinata made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat and cupped Kageyama’s face with one hand.

“Sillyama,” he began, “Natsu has seen you at all of our games, she knows you aren’t that scary. She really admires how you play.”

“Really?” Kageyama asked, watching the way the shadows danced across Hinata’s face from the lights on the television.

“Really.” Hinata confirmed, then turned to lay his head back on Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Plus, nii-chan has told me all sorts of stories about you. Like how soft your hands are and how your sets are really nice and how your eyes are really pretty and how--” Natsu piped up from where she was supposedly asleep, but Hinata cut her off with a pillow to the face, his cheeks flaming.

“Natsu, I thought you were asleep,” Hinata hissed at his little sister.

“Well I was until you woke me up,” came the muffled response from underneath the pillow. 

“You think my eyes are pretty?” Kageyama blinked, his brain stuttering to a halt.

“He calls you Prettyama behind your back!” Natsu informed the setter as she wrestled her way out of her brother’s grasp.

“That’s a lie!” Hinata protested as Natsu giggled. “I don’t! I call you…. Stupidyama. Stubbornyama.” Hinata told Kageyama, giving his sister one more smack with the pillow before reclaiming his spot by Kageyama’s spot.

“Prettyama…” Kageyama murmured under his breath, relishing the way Hinata blushed by his side.

“You’re never allowed to come over again.” Hinata decided.

“Don’t worry, Kageyama, I’ll invite you over so we can play.” Natsu assured Kageyama, patting his arm decisively.

“Thanks Natsu,” Kageyama replied, his lips curving upwards as Hinata reached over him to tickle his sister.

Kageyama had never been the type to receive invitations to friends’ houses for hanging out or sleepovers and he’d convinced himself for so long that it didn’t matter, that it was okay. Now? He didn’t have to anymore.


End file.
